


A Rival to be Made

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Fluff, Jaden's constantly sneaking up on Chazz (does that make him a stalker?), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Universe Alteration, gx rivalshipping, i am ignorant little nugget who has just started the series and know next to nothing t-t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No. One day I’ll beat him,” Chazz’s expression darkened, “and when I do, I’m beating his ass into another dimension.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I dunno Chazz, I think my rear’s already got some pretty good dimensions,” the voice of Jaden Yuki was annoyingly playful.</i>
</p><p>Chazz Princeton hated Jaden Yuki. He hated his face and smile, he hated his hair, and most importantly: he hated the fact Jaden had beaten <b>him</b> in a duel. There was no way that was ever going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's nothing going on here

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I have pretty much just started watching this series. I wrote this as I watched episodes 15-20 of the english dub, but this chapter is based... whatever episodes it was before Chazz leaves, but after his duel with Jaden where he loses.  
> And yeah, so I had no idea of their Japanese names until I was putting the characters in for this. I don't have any idea where anything is headed, as I'm writing it as I go along and... yeah, ignorant little nugget (Although I have come across _some_ things, but I don't know how anything's playing out), so if I have stuff that seems OOC, or wrong info, I'M REALLY SORRY I've totally thrown myself into the deep end. If there's clashes in information, they may be edited/retconned somehow in future chapters or I might work my way around them-- made totally AU.
> 
> So yeah, join me on this whirlwind ride of YuGiOh GX. I don't know how often I'll update since I'm busy, but whenever I happen to watch episodes, I'll write at the same time. If it works out well I might even edit it and re-publish on other platforms too (wattpad, fanfic.net??).  
> Nobody else has thus far set eyes on this, so sorry for any bad grammar t_t
> 
>  
> 
> **Man I wanted to keep it anonymous but it fucked up THAT'S FINE. Now my friends will judge me goddammn it**

It was that nightmare again. Chazz had seen it over and over again the past week—Jaden Yuki summoning his Winged Kuriboh and conquering the dueling field. Around them the audience had unfocused and blurred away into the bleachers so now they remained empty.

“No,” Chazz whispered, falling to his knees when the bright light of his defeat dimmed. He shook from... from what? Anger? Loathing? Grief?

“Hey, awesome game Chazz!” Jaden flipped a peace sign – or whatever the hell it was – at him, his jacket flicked with flames and his brown eyes gently filled with fire, “You got some sweet moves man!”

That smile. God, he wanted to punch the other boy in the face. Send the Slifer Scum to transcendent places unknown. He had nerve to use Winged Kuriboh.

“I lost,” Chazz could only say.

Jaden appeared in front of him, offering his hand to pull him up from his knees, to stand as equals. But they weren’t equals. Jaden was meant to be the useless one – the red jacket ascertaining his Slifer identity saw to that – yet here Chazz was, hovelling on his knees.

Chazz slapped the Slifer’s hand away, slow to push himself up to his feet. His legs had a hard time moving, too stiff.

When he was standing, he was horrified when Jaden came up close, to touch, to- was he _hugging_ him?

“Come on, that was great, right? You were great!” the other boy said—shorter than Chazz and looked up when he spoke, his smile triggering nausea.

The Obelisk couldn’t quite help it, putting his hand into Jaden’s hair – so much like that damned Kuriboh that beat him, minus the wings. Wings would be dead useful, you could fly almost anywhere. _Maybe that’s why he won_ , Chazz thought, _a Winged Kuriboh could fly to victory_.

“Don’t touch me,” Chazz said, though was unable to sound angry.

The idiot Slifer didn’t listen, instead going onto the tip of his toes and then pecking Chazz on the nose.

Chazz’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked away and closed his eyes, mustering all his annoyance into one sentence, “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

-

He forced himself awake, and the first thing Chazz Princeton did was grimace. What the hell was that? Nightmares never ended so... stupidly. God. At least he didn’t share his room with anyone, and he stumbled out of bed, the only words going through his mind: cold shower, cold shower, cold shower.

-

There was nothing better to do in class than glare at the Slifer Slacker sitting at the front of the room, who clearly had no proper decency towards duel monsters as he slept through class after class.

When the bell rang for break, Chazz was one of the first out the door, deciding to take one of the longer routes to the cafeteria so he wouldn’t be in anyone’s presence. He seeped with hatred to his bones, from his toes to his lovely spiked hair, his mind on how he could defeat Jaden Yuki and disgrace him in the worst possible way.

“You okay Chazz?” Alexis Rhodes stood by a door to another classroom, her blonde hair as sporadic as always, her hazel eyes unwavering. She had her arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

She was mocking him, he thought. She found it hilarious he had lost. Any wishes of a future with her had plummeted over the week. Whatever he felt for her was over.

“Don’t pretend you care,” Chazz spat.

Alexis shrugged, “Jaden beat you, so what?”

“So what?” Why Chazz bothered with her anymore was beyond him.

“He’s a good duelist Chazz, better than you. Let it go,” Alexis told him.

“ _No_. One day I’ll beat him,” Chazz’s expression darkened, “and when I do, I’m beating his ass into another dimension.”

“I dunno Chazz, I think my rear’s already got some pretty good dimensions,” the voice of Jaden Yuki was annoyingly playful.

Glowering and secretly revolted, Chazz turned to face his rival. The Slifer leaned against the wall with a stupid grin on his face. His white jeans gripped tight on his legs, but Chazz told himself not to look- or not to look like he looked. That would be enough to pack his bags and split from the academy.

“Get lost Slifer Scum,” Chazz said to him, any other words of evil hurled away and his mind stayed inanely blank.

“I just wanted to tell you, if you wanted to go again, I’m ready any time,” Jaden said, voice all pleasant and no foulness. This boy _had_ to be putting up an act. There was no way anyone could stay that friendly for so long. And Chazz hated it, because it meant Jaden was just rubbing into his face how much better he was.

Jaden moved so he stood in front of Chazz, causing the Obelisk’s breath to hitch, what had happened in his nightmares came briefly back to him. He felt an odd flip in his stomach which he reasoned to be his hatred for the Slifer.

“Come on, don’t be an on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian,” Jaden said, holding his right arm up so his duel disk was almost in front of his face, tempting Chazz. “Although an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is a decent enough card, level four, 1400 attack strength, so it’s not really an insult but you know-”

If Jaden wouldn’t stop talking, Chazz was going to punch him.

“-and a pretty rad effect. Yugi Mutou had a Celtic Guardian too so it’s not even-,” Jaden was, most blessfully, interrupted by the shouting of his name from the other end of the corridor.

“Jaden! Where are you? It’s break time!” Syrus Truesdale yelled out for him, but the small boy with the blue hair and tiny glasses stopped when he saw his friend and who he was talking to.

“Oh yeah, well, kinda in the middle of something, Sy!” Jaden said, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Chazz just let out a ‘hmm’ and turned away from everyone, “We’ll duel again soon, Slifer Slacker.” And he strolled off, content. He heard Jaden from behind him saying to his friends, “Well I don’t really wanna miss lunch anyway. Is there shrimp?”

-

The forest wept much like his heart. The droplets of water from the day’s earlier rain fell from the leaves and right onto Chazz’s head. It didn’t bother him, for there were more serious concerns than a wet head.

He had lost. It still ate at him and the thoughts of Jaden just wouldn’t cease. Pulling his deck out, Chazz sat by a tree and went through it, glad for the absence of human life, unable to handle the scorn and laughter from his fellow Obelisk’s at the dorm.

The academy could be seen in the distance, a singular giant dome in the middle, surrounded by smaller domes of the three dorm colours. There were several giant, shining buttresses at the front of the academy, and brown-yellow monuments, pointed at the top and circling the academy building. A couple of the monuments leaned dangerously, but did not show any signs they'd fall.

Chazz looked down at his deck, a deck which had never failed him. Not once. Until Jaden Yuki.

“Hey Chazz!” That godforsaken voice almost had him scrunch his duel monsters card in his fist, almost wrecking them. Damn Slifer.

“What do you want!?” He didn’t know where Jaden’s voice was coming from, wildly whipping his head around until a blur of red fell from above.

“I wanted to talk,” Jaden said, standing up effortlessly, like he hadn’t just collapsed onto the ground and gotten his red jacket covered in muck.

Chazz stood up too. The only consolidation he could get was being taller than Jaden, able to use his height to scare him... though judging from Jaden’s smile, he wasn’t the slightest bit intimidated. Chazz stuffed his deck into his jacket, not once turning his gaze away from the other boy.

“Take a hint,” Chazz glowered, “I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t care about you. I don’t want to be friends with you.”

“Hey come on, don’t be like that,” Jaden looked genuinely hurt. Good acting on his behalf, Chazz figured. “We could learn a lot from each other,” Jaden added when all Chazz did was stare at him.

Gods, why couldn’t Chazz just look away? He half expected the boys red clothing to go up into flames like in the dream.

“The only reason you won, Slacker, is from luck,” Chazz spat, “So get out of my way,” He pushed Jaden aside, “I can’t get any-,” he was never able to finish his sentence. Chazz’s foot slipped from under him, and he found himself colliding with the forest floor.

“Gosh man, you okay?” and Jaden was right beside him, his hand extended out. Again the memories of the nightmare, and Chazz pushed them back, giving a scowl worthier than Seto Kaiba’s.

“I don’t need your help,” Chazz hit his hand away. From the touch, he thought he felt a static, but it had been so brief he ignored it. He stood up, almost slipping again. Somehow he’d managed to walk in a spot where the mud hadn’t dried yet. He had to be the unluckiest person alive.

“Come on, Chazz,” Jaden said, as though saying his name would make him listen. Why did he bother calling him that? Why didn’t the other boy insult him, or scowl ‘Princeton’ at him? “I’m just trying to help...”

Chazz let out a humourless laugh, “Yeah... _help_...” help him what? Lose? Have his brother’s hate him? God, his _brothers._ Instantly Chazz felt another burst of anger, tempted to take it out on Jaden. It disappeared as quickly as it came though. His brothers were keeping up with their part of the plan. One successful in the finance world, the other in politics. He _had_ to become the King of Games. Becoming a successful name in Duel Monster’s was the last step in solidifying world domination.

“Chazz...” Jaden said once more, sounding so helpless the Obelisk almost considered listening to whatever ‘help’ was being offered. But he ignored him, and headed right back to the Academy.

* * *

_You try and help a guy_ , Jaden thought to himself, wondering what Chazz’s big deal was. Not like he was planning world domination by becoming King of Games or anything. That would be stupid. It was never bad to have friendly competition, but for some reason, for Chazz, the word ‘friendly’ was entirely out of his vocabulary.

The apparition of Winged Kuriboh appeared beside Jaden, giving its usual pitched whine.

“You said it,” the boy agreed, watching Chazz run up the path back to the academy, blue long-tailed jacket rippling behind him.

-

“Elemental Hero Avian, attack!” Jaden yelled out, and every last life point Chazz had remaining disappeared in the one attack.

Jaden was the winner, and it was an amazing win to show any Slifer could beat an Obelisk blue.

“That’s game,” Jaden said with his usual bright grin, not noticing the angry strides and expression of his opponent.

Chazz grabbed him by the collar, “Why didn’t you just _let me win_!?”

“Let you win?” Jaden asked, “Well that’s not really the point...”

“Yeah, and now I _hate you_ ,” Chazz was so close Jaden could feel his breath.

“Does it matter?” It felt like he was asking himself more than Chazz, and when Jaden’s hands went to Chazz’s, still clutched at his collar, the Slifer realised something was off.

Chazz’s expression softened, he blinked and came out of whatever anger trance he was in, letting go of Jaden. Thank goodness Jaden was holding onto his hands or otherwise he may have fallen to the ground.

Wait.

Hold up.

Jaden was holding _Chazz’s hands_.

He tried to pull them away, but they were glued on. Something was definitely wrong. Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him wearing priest attire, making happy noises.

“What are you _talking_ about?” and Jaden looked down at his clothes. Why is he wearing a tuxedo? In fact, why is Chazz wearing a staggeringly blue tuxedo?

Kuriboh made some more noises.

“We’re not getting married!” Jaden insisted, sure that his face was sizzling stronger than a furnace.

“But Jaden, I realised, there was never any point in hating you,” Chazz said, no irritation or clear disgust. What was the term? ‘OOC’?

“I take it back,” Jaden said, tugging his hands away as hard as he could. He stumbled backwards from the force and tripped, finding the fall longer than he expected. When he landed, a figure appeared with insane spiked hair and a warm smile.

Holy crap it was Yugi Mutou

“Congratulations Jaden!” Yugi said, “So are you going to keep your last name, become Jaden Princeton or Jaden Princeton-Yuki?”

Jaden sprang up and yelled at his idol- “I’M NOT GETTING MARRIED!”

-

The site of the bunk above him was a blessing, although Syrus’ and Chumley’s head poking out from above- not so much. Syrus’ grey eyes filled with amusement and Chumley’s koala-like face about to burst into fits of laughter.

“Who were you getting married to?” Syrus asked.

Jaden felt himself blush and was tempted to hide under the covers. Deciding to play ignorant... “What are you talking about?”

“You sort of yelled out in your sleep something about marriage,” Syrus elaborated, “So you must’ve been getting married to someone- was it Alexis?”

Jaden could only let out a nervous laugh before answering, “Yeah... yeah sure it was haha, and it was so weird man I dunno what was happening, crazy right?”

The heads from his friends disappeared into their beds again, and Jaden let out a sigh of relief. That was the _weirdest_ thing ever. He was too young to get married and have a partner and do all that mushy stuff. Maybe if he could duel all day with whomever he could married to...

Like Chazz.

Crap.

Jaden turned in his bed, deciding some shut eye before class would be more than ideal. Maybe he’ll forget the dream and not even remember it when he saw Chazz.

-

He totally forgot about the dream until he saw Chazz in class.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no- the endless repetitiveness of the word was making Jaden hope the dream would melt away into oblivion. He didn’t even fall asleep once in class, terrified he might see it again and say something out loud during class that would give even more information away on who and what he’d seen in his last dream.

This was insane.

-

Jaden watched intently as Chazz left the classroom, almost forgetting he should be filing out too. He pushed past the other students, some voicing their annoyance of being shoved aside, but Jaden was too focused on following Chazz he didn’t notice.

“What’s up Jay?” Syrus asked, “Insistent to be the first to eat?”

“No,” Jaden replied simply, looking towards the corridor where Chazz had disappeared to, “go on without me, don’t come looking for me. I’ll be back.”

“But what about lunch, Jaden?” Chumley asked, “It’s grilled cheese day.”

“Don’t need it!” Jaden waved to them and ran off.

“Don’t need food? Is he crazy?” Chumley said to Syrus.

“Gosh Chum, is food the only thing ever on your mind?” Syrus asked, but then frowned in the direction Jaden had disappeared to, “But you make a point, it’s not like Jaden to miss lunch. Something’s up.”

The two heeded their friend’s words anyway, following the crowd of Slifers to lunch without him.

-

“Chazz, wait up!” Jaden ran up to the dark-haired boy, not sure what he was doing or why he was bothering.

“Get lost loser,” Chazz snarled to him, not turning around or stopping. Jaden had to keep up to step with him.

At least the Obelisk wasn’t proposing to him, so everything was normal.

“Loser? Okay ‘slacker’ I understand, but I don’t lose often,” Jaden wasn’t his usual chirpy self.

Chazz said nothing, still not stopping, but Jaden noticed his expression stayed snarling. Almost like that was his default face. As they say: don’t make a face for too long or it gets stuck like that.

The shorter boy finally grabbed hold of the other’s arm to stop him from walking, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Instead, Chazz grabbed onto Jaden and pinned him up against the wall, the smash resonating through the empty hallway. The Obelisk kept his arm along Jaden’s chest, “We’ve been over this! I don’t know how many times I have to say it- You are the biggest. Pain. In my. Ass! I want nothing to do with you, I don’t want to see your face anywhere! I have to put up with it all the bloody time: in the corridors, in the classrooms, duelling practice and even when I’m fucking sleeping. So just stay the fuck away.”

Jaden almost cried, but then Chazz mentioned the sleeping part and he couldn’t help it, the words fell out of his mouth, “You’ve been having weird dreams of me too, huh?”

Chazz growled, bringing his fist up ready to punch him in the face, but then stopped midway. His fist hung in the air, and his brows furrowed- an expression Jaden thought was perhaps curiosity, but wasn’t one he was familiar with seeing Chazz have. “ _Too_?”

“Yeah, _too_ ,” Jaden said, “I had some weird dreams with you in them.” It was a mistake to admit it, but too little too late.

“You’re an ass, Yuki,” Chazz said and Jaden couldn’t help but smile.

The Obelisk at least let him go now, his fist going down and any compulsion of violence appeared to be gone. “What the hell did you dream?”

“Uuhhh,” Jaden prayed and hoped he wasn’t blushing, “you first.”

Okay- if Jaden was blushing, it no longer mattered, because Chazz went beet red. “That’s none of your business.”

And Jaden couldn’t help smirking—which once again totally rubbed Chazz the wrong way, and the taller boy gripped his hands into fists and took a step closer to the Slifer, as though ready to punch him again, but Jaden held his ground. The two ended up standing close to each other and Jaden could feel the other boy’s warm – and surprisingly mint fresh – breath. Although Jaden wasn’t being pinned down against the wall, he still found himself pushing up against it because Chazz was just that close to him.

“I totally wasn’t meant to say anything,” Jaden said quickly, “I had a weird dream with you too, but wasn’t meant to mention it... _meant_ to _ment_ ion it, that sounds weird, but you know what I mean right?”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Chazz asked.

“Once every blue moon,” Jaden gave a nervous smile.

They were so close that it was so eerily like his dream, Jaden expected Winged Kuriboh to appear in priest clothing. Although he wouldn’t complain of an appearance by Yugi Mutou.

Chazz gritted his teeth, “Stop talking so much.”

“Why, are you going to Chazz me up otherwise?” Okay- another thing that came out so wrong Jaden was prepared to throw himself off of the academies island cliffs. Straight into the rocks below preferably.

“Forget I mentioned it,” Jaden added quickly.

Silence between them extended to the point Jaden wondered if he should say something else, yet nothing came to mind. The last thing he wanted to do was anger or annoy Chazz even more, if it were possible.

“This conversation never happened,” Chazz said, moving away and striding down the corridor.

“Cool yeah, absolutely!” Jaden moved away from the wall, watching a moment as Chazz disappeared again before turning and headed in the opposite direction.

Now that he thought about it, he could really use with some food. Or a whole plate.

-

Despite the fact they both agreed the conversation was something that had never existed, Jaden couldn’t put out of his mind exactly what Chazz must’ve dreamed about him. Did he too have weird wedding dreams?

Perhaps he was being stupid, and Chazz’s dreams weren’t _so_ weird. Clearly the Obelisk's defeat had taken a toll on him, and Jaden to some degree too—or maybe that had more to do with the fact that Chazz would stop glowering, glaring and snarling at him.

Syrus had pointed out to Jaden that Chazz glared at everyone, before asking Jaden to please shut up about Chazz. Even his name managed to terrify the small awkward boy, so Jaden had to lie in bed, in the darkness, and mull everything over in his own thoughts.

Maybe if he showed Chazz just how fun life could be, especially at Dueling Academy! But there was no way he could figure out _how_ to do that. Chazz was just the type of guy who thought everyone was against him, everyone was an enemy, especially if you could beat him in a duel.

 _But he’s got some mad skillz_ , Jaden thought, _and a nice face to boot. If only he could have a nicer personality_.

Jaden smiled to himself. Now it sounds like he might actually start planning a wedding- minds were weird!

“Hey, Sy,” Jaden said to his friend, not addressing Chumley on the top bunk as he heard the older boy’s soft snores.

“What is it Jay?” Syrus whispered.

“Why do you think Chazz is angry all the time?”

His friend was quiet for a moment, “I dunno, Jay.”

“Yeah... one would think he’d be nice sometimes.”

“Why all the questions about Chazz?”

“I guess I just...” Jaden decided to brace himself, clutching his blanket tight, “I had a weird dream, that’s all.” He wouldn’t tell Syrus that Chazz had a weird dream of him, but there was nothing stopping him from telling anyone he’d had a weird dream of Chazz.

“Of what? Chazz being nice?”

Jaden chuckled, “I guess you could say that.” He supposed Sy didn’t need to know all the details.

“Oh- well, you can’t really force anyone to be nice, Jay. It takes time,” Syrus told him, “besides, I don’t know if Chazz _can_ be nice. Definitely weird to dream that.”

 “Anyone can be nice, Sy,” Jaden laughed, “Ah, well, goodnight.”

“G’night Jay.”

-

The bright bliss was euphoric. Jaden lay in the tender grass, letting it tickle where his skin lay bare, looking up into the blue sky and seeing the sun mesh into it, the lines between sun and sky blurring. The tops of trees in his sight were light and tottering, whispering restful thoughts through his body. The light of the sun made the trees white at the top, but anywhere the hazy star did not hit was a green that couldn’t blossom on the earth.

Jaden sat up, seeing field and tree for miles, the horizon blurred just as the sun did with the sky, the blue and green twisting into cyan, turquoises and aquamarines. Amongst the trees and bushes flew fairy-type monsters; singing, dancing, frolicking.

Amongst them was Chazz, wearing his academy uniform, but in all black. Jaden looked down to see he too had basic black attire, but in the style of his academy standard. If the colours in nature and the fairy monster types didn’t give away this was a dream already- Chazz smiling most certainly did.

“Hey,” Jaden said, watching Chazz laugh as he passed the Dancing Fairies a strawberry for them to share.

Chazz looked up at him, and for the first time ever Jaden saw his expression soft, welcoming, warm. As though he would want nothing more than to be here with the fairies and Jaden.

“Fairies are useful,” Chazz said to him.

“Yeah,” Jaden agreed, “Dancing Fairies has a pretty good effect.”

“Little Fairies up turn twice,” Chazz said, as though that made sense.

“Sure,” Jaden replied... as though it made sense.

“Light hand to return target,” Chazz said again.

“Okay I seriously wish this dream would make sense. Seeing you smile is great and all, but not when I can’t understand you,” Jaden told him.

It didn’t help. Chazz just stared at him and laughed. Jaden was prepared to laugh with him, but he felt himself tugged away and woke up to the bright daylight in the dorm room.

* * *

Chazz stayed in his room on the weekend, going through every card he owned, improving his deck. He went through in his mind – as much as he hated it – over and over again how Jaden had beat him and what he had done.

 _Luck_ , was all he could come up with. But how lucky would you have to be to pull those cards? He’d beaten Crowler too.

With frustration, he threw the cards hard to the ground and they scattered around his room, a cthonian soldier having landed face up at his feet.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Chazz grumbled, going over to his bed and falling face first onto mattress, keeping his arms and legs wide, and letting out a long groan.

“Oh whoops, nearly fell! I’m such a klutz...”

The sudden voice caused Chazz to jump up, and then the realising: hold up, he _knew_ that voice.

Sure enough, over at his open glass sliding door, on his veranda, was Jaden Yuki.

“ _What the hell are you doing here Slifer!?_ ” Chazz was ready to throw him over the railing since he hadn’t had the decency to fall.

“Sorry, I know I’m not meant to be here- do you need help with your cards?” Jaden pointed at the cards scattered all across the floor.

“Don’t touch them!” Chazz jumped right over to try and stop Jaden from entering his room. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

“Yeah I know I only wanted to-,”

“I’m telling Crowler.”

“NO!” Jaden moved so fast he may as well have teleported. He now stood at Chazz’s doorway so when Chazz tried to leave his room, Jaden wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t even sure how Jaden managed to climb up to his room- if Chazz knew that he’d climb down to get to Crowler.

“Please, please, please, please,” Jaden said, the thick blue lines of tears wobbling down his face. Jaden took hold of Chazz’s shoulders to push him back, as Chazz tried to reach over to get to his door handle but was just out of reach.

“ _Get out!_ ” Chazz told him.

“Please, I know this was a risk, but just give me a chance!” Jaden was somehow managing to overpower him now.

“You get no chances from me, Slacker!” Chazz told him, but felt himself being pushed backwards now. What did this boy _eat_??

“Just five minutes I’m begging you!”

 _Begging him?_ Jaden had to be joking, but he was putting up a much better fight than Chazz and a second later, Chazz fell backwards onto the floor—Jaden landing _right on top_. And in an awkward position too, that Chazz was trying not to concentrate on what his body was feeling and instead his emotional responses. Which is to say: absolute fury.

Jaden put his hands on either side of Chazz, pushing himself up – but not _off_ of Chazz – and quickly stuttering, “I’m so sorry, man I didn’t mean to, this is _bad_.”

“Will you get off?” Chazz yelled at him, but when all Jaden did was apologise, but not move, Chazz took hold of his sides and pushed him over. Then straddled Jaden and pinned his arms to the floor. Great, now the Slifer was lying on some of his cards- probably ruining them.

“What the hell is your problem?” Chazz probed, “Why the hell are you here?”

“Uh... duel?” Jaden said, sheepish grin.

“You came all the way here... to duel? You risked detention and Crowler... for a duel?” Chazz asked, somehow not believing him. “Why didn’t you just call?”

Chazz gripped tighter on Jaden’s arms, and when the other boy let out what sounded like a whimper of pain, Chazz released his grip.

Bad idea. The next moment he found himself back on the floor, and Jaden on top of him again with a cheeky grin. Idiot. What was this? Wrestling?

“Come on, you afraid to lose?” The mischievous expression from Jaden was too much.

 _Don’t do it_ , the voice in the forefront of Chazz’s mind said and he wasn’t thinking about the duel. No. instead, he didn’t listen to the voice, and put his arm around the Slifer’s back to lift himself up and pressed his lips against Jaden’s.

There was no movement or sounds of protest, and the kiss was for a fleeting second. When they parted Jaden said almost at once, “Oh jeez.”

And Chazz had rendered himself speechless, though his mind was on full scale repeat of _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot._

“Okay, uhh,” Jaden moved away and stood up, “Not that I didn’t like it, sure did, I just- I can’t- not now- I’m only- Aah-,”

Jaden stumbled over to the sliding door and Chazz could only stare with a dumbstruck expression as Jaden disappeared outside to climb back down, yelling out “THIS NEVER HAPPENED!”

And Jaden Yuki was gone.


	2. Maiden in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay people, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written between the episodes when Chazz left and before he returns, and I didn't get much to write? So it's a short chapter. Sorry for the late update.  
> Also, Jaden seems to be pretty oblivious about things when it isn't Duel Monsters so?? Also this is set in the early 00's right? Or at least, that's what I assume.

_He left because of you_ , Jaden told himself, _not because he lost to Bastion_.

Despite Winged Kuriboh trying to comfort him, telling him otherwise, Jaden didn’t believe it. After the incident – and he’d started referring to it as ‘the incident’ in his head – the two of them had stubbornly refused to talk to each other, though occasionally Jaden found his eyes wondering to find Chazz, and sometimes their eyes met. Chazz would quickly look away when that happened.

The only thing left to do was put his mind off it. Jaden tried, and it was going really well, but then Chazz left. When Jaden had to put up with people mentioning him left, right and centre, talking about why he left, rumours of where he was and if he’d ever come back, Jaden had enough. Finding solitude in his room at the Slifer dorm. Both Syrus and Chumley were off at class, or eating, or somewhere else. Jaden didn’t know, nor did he care. He had put the chair beside the window and moved aside the curtain so he could stare out at the ocean view- half hoping he’d see a ship sailing across the twinkling waters, and Chazz would waltz out of a boat and up the docks.

“I suppose it’s for the best,” Jaden said out loud to Kuriboh, “Things would’ve just gotten creepier between us.”

It was too bad he didn’t have Chazz’s number for when he was off the island, calling him might put his mind at ease. But what would he say? “Hey Chazz, its Jaden!” and Chazz would hang up on him in an instant.

No. It was best to leave it. Besides, Chazz may never return and Jaden would never have to bother with talking to him about the incident again. Sure, it was probably going to haunt his heart and mind, but what else could he do?

 _Don’t think about it right now. There’s nothing you can do_.

* * *

The next time Jaden thought about Chazz was when the Maiden in Love was facing him on the duelling field.

The male monsters – or who Jaden thought were male anyway – were the ones to fall under her spell. Of course they would, that’s how it worked didn’t it? Boys are meant to fall in love with girls, right? Not girls with girls or boys with boys.

The thought of Chazz on the floor made him tingly and he quickly pushed that aside. He had to think about the duel, not about the incident.

If, of course, the Maiden in Love could only target the male and masculine monsters, his female monster was handy in taking down the Maiden— and Jaden had to wonder why that was a flaw.

Memories of his dream he had getting married to Chazz also resurfaced. Man, he’d almost forgotten about it after the very real situation that occurred between them.

Are two guys or two girls able to even get married?

 _No stop_ , he told himself, _duel first and freak out later._

So he did just that. Beating Blair and finding out she had a crush on Zane... as well as finding out she was eight years old. But no biggie, no biggie. If you’re old enough to draw, you’re old enough to win.

Didn’t make the almost-defeat any less embarrassing.

Even more uncomfortable was the sudden crush Blair developed on Jaden himself. Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her. She’s just a stupid kid. He would never have to put up with her again. At least _that_ he was sure of, as he waved her off at the boat—although with reluctance to stay there, but she wouldn’t stop waving goodbye to him.

So when that more unfortunate event was over, the first thing Jaden did was go to the library.

Yeah, don’t judge. Jaden Yuki at the _library_? Please. At least no one would look for him there, and he could go to one of the computer terminals in the back corner and do his private research.

Well turns out same-sex marriage was definitely a thing... or at least in the Netherlands it was, and there were historic records of it. It perked Jaden’s interest. It had never occurred to him the possibility for two people of the same gender to like each other in that way. That’s amazing! Gay people, who knew? He thought gay just meant happy, but you learn something new every day.

It still didn’t help the Chazz situation though. Didn’t make it any less awkward. Maybe there was a self-help thing online, like: How to talk to Someone who Kissed you and you’re not sure how you feel About them but it’s kind of Awkward and you’re not sure when you’ll see them next but you don’t want Things to be Awkward.

Gut feeling informed him sternly that was useless to search.

If only his life wasn’t filled with awkward and embarrassing moments. Everything was perfectly find until Chazz came hurdling into his dreams and challenging him to duels. Speaking of duels, the only time Jaden was truly at ease was a victory of a duel. Best feeling ever.

Jaden closed all the windows on the computer, then standing up and headed out. Not paying much attention to the height of the shelves which swayed over him, he walked between them. Then he stopped. Staring. A book titled _RARE CARDS IN DUEL MONSTERS_ was right in his view, and he wondered if he should stop to take it out. He kept walking, not looking in front of him his eyes too committed to the book, and crashed into someone.

“Alexis!” Jaden exclaimed in surprise, staring at the blonde wide-eyed. Oh no. She was going to think he was a nerd.

“Jaden? What are you doing here?” Alexis asked.

“I was... err... using the computers,” Jaden said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, wondering if he would be able to evade questions and run.

Alexis just frowned in thought, “What for?”

“Ah, you know, studies,” Jaden forced out a laugh, hoping it came out genuine.

It clearly didn’t from Alexis amused expression, and Jaden braced himself to be further interrogated but instead she said, “Alright, well, I really have to do some work right now too. So I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, guess so, bye!” Jaden watched her walk off, and he himself fled the library before he came face-to-face with anyone else he knew.

* * *

The most unfortunate thing in the world was a technologically savvy person. Or at least, somebody who was more technologically savvy than oneself.

“You didn’t delete the internet history,” Alexis said to Jaden when she pulled him aside and confronted him the following day over what he had searched.

“What!? The internet saves your searches?” Jaden could feel the blue lines appearing vertically on the top half of his face, his mouth open in an ovular shape, forgetting in his mortification that he had a duel to go to.

“ _Why_ were you looking up same-sex marriage?”

“Uh, I was curious is all? Didn’t know it was a _thing_ , ya know?”

That answer satisfied her, and she let out a laugh, “It’s definitely a thing, and so are gay people... Do you suspect someone to be gay?”

Chazz came into mind.

So did himself.

“Uhhhahaha,” Jaden rubbed the back of his head, “I just had a weird dream with two guys getting married, and was kinda creeped out. Not so much now that I know it’s a thing. It’s cool.”

 _Please stop asking questions_ , he wondered if his willpower alone would work. But before she could say anything else he said, “Look, talk later, okay? I gotta go and duel Bastion!” to see who was going to represent Duel Academy in the duel against North Academy—Jaden had this in the bag!

“Ah yeah, sure,” Alexis said and Jaden was glad she didn’t push for any more information.

As long as nobody asked him any questions related to Chazz or marriage ever again he’d be okay.


	3. Be Prepared for Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based when Chazz returns, so episodes 24-26?

They sure made the lights bright when they had to put you on television.

 _Worldwide television_ , Jaden had to remind himself. And up against _Chazz_ too.

This was not how the duel was supposed to go—it hadn’t even started yet. He’d been so excited to meet the North Academy rep the teachers had been telling him to shut up.

Then Chazz appeared. Chazz was his opponent. Chazz was who he had to beat. Sure, he’d done it before, but now it was different. The incident had happened, and afterwards Chazz disappeared for _weeks_.

Then he overheard the former Obelisk breakdown in the bathroom- but stayed hidden. Jaden had been tempted to comfort him, but something told him it wasn’t a good idea.

Funnily enough, it had hurt him to stand aside and not do anything. Maybe if Chazz came back to the academy it would be okay.

* * *

He wanted to beat Jaden Yuki. Ever since being defeated. But he was also nervous seeing the other boy again after... well... after he’d... the thing... in his room...

Chazz was ready to pretend it had never happened, so acted just like that when he first saw Jaden.

It had never happened. It wasn’t a thing, just his imagination. And as long as Jaden never bought it up- it would be fine.

Still, he hated it. Seeing Jaden stand across from him on the battle field. He had to win this duel or his brothers would probably disown him. Proving himself to be the family underdog, the slacker in the group.

So he made himself ignore it. He made himself forget what had happened with him and Jaden, he made himself ignore the audience, cameras and the bright lights. Right now they were two students clashing together, blades against blades and blood to spill.

The blood spilling wouldn’t be his.

* * *

_Oh man, oh man, oh man_ Jaden did his happy dance as he looked at the dragon that stood behind Chazz. That was powerful as hell, and Jaden was stoked as hell! He loved a challenge and Chazz never disappointed.

Although, Chazz’s weird talking about duty and conquering the world totally caught Jaden off guard. Guys gotta learn to chill. But the further along they got through the duel, the less chill Jaden himself got. It didn’t help that North Academy’s chants of “CHAZZ IT UP” were never-ending. The chant reminded him of the Incident all over again. Just forget it.

Besides, it showed North Academy really loved him.

But not as much as Jaden- no wait, no. That wasn’t a thing.

_Time to get serious._

And he sure as hell did, blocking Chazz’s deadly attack before summoning Winged Kuriboh. Hopefully the other boy wouldn’t get too insulted.

* * *

His eyes narrowed, “Planning to dust or something?” Chazz quipped, the said dust ball clearly offended. Good.

Now if only there was a way to get rid of the Ojama Yellow. It was the biggest pain, not to mention the ugliest sight to look at.

And it didn’t help that Jaden – of all the people in the world – could also see this cursed, what was it? Duel spirit.

And this day was going so well.

It was just about to get worse with Jaden’s hurricane card, wiping his dragon from the field. And summoning one of those stupid god forsaken elemental heroes again. If only he could get his hands on them and rip them apart.

Rip Jaden apart...

Rip... apart...

His thoughts went to clothes and he quickly shoved them aside. He had to keep his head if he was going to do this.

“And now Chazz, you’re in for some... heart... break!” Jaden yelled out, “Actually that doesn’t make any sense!”

 _Heartbreak alright_ , Chazz thought. Not that Jaden realised the implications of the phrase.

* * *

The Slifer didn’t want to break Chazz’s heart, but it was necessary. And he summoned a new elemental hero.

As long as Jaden himself didn’t experience heartbreak, since there was a good chance Chazz was going to loathe him with every part of his being, and that was the last thing Jaden wanted. That would be something that'd make him feel, well, heartbroken.

Jaden had been speaking as he thought that, accidentally stumbling, “...You’re in for some heart... break...” _damn it, damn it, damn it. STUPID._

“Actually that doesn’t make any sense,” Jaden quickly backtracked, hopefully no one noticed. Then told his monster, “Ah, just attack” and giving Chazz one hell of a good hit.

“Chazz get up!” was the current chant of the North Academy after Chazz hit the floor from the heroes attack. The boy got up slow, and was right back in the game.

Not that Jaden expected any less, smiling for a brief second to himself. Besides, the duel was far from over. They both had heaps of life points left.

“Chazz it up!” The chant changed back when the boy stood back up and made a great come back.

Armored dragon was back on the field.

“I’m trying,” Chazz said... to who, Jaden didn’t know at first.

“Trying what, to weird me out?” Jaden asked, until he looked up at the bleachers and spotted the two other Princeton brother’s—with the same eyes and hair colour, both pretty conceited looking in those unspoiled suits. Jaden definitely preferred how Chazz looked, in the black- he was sure he’d seen him in black before, maybe in a dream? It didn’t matter right now though, because: The Princeton brother’s.

It explains his breakdown.

His brothers were pressuring him, and if he didn’t succeed- then, well- Jaden didn’t know what would happen but it didn’t seem good.

The guy really needs a hug, because something tells him his brother’s don’t give him any sort of affection.

Maybe a kiss too.

No, just stick to the hug.

Besides duelling was meant to be fun! No wonder Chazz was up tight.

And the duel continued. Jaden didn’t normally swear – but oh _shit_ Chazz was playing well... he was also flying off the deep end with that laugh, but right now wasn’t the time to let it get to him.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to tell you this, Jaden, so listen up!” Chazz said after levelling up his dragon... again... for the billionth time. There must be a rule to the number of times you’re allowed to bring a monster back from the graveyard, but not one that Jaden could think of. More CHAZZ IT UP chants from the move.

And listen up to _what_? Was he finally going to confess his feelings? After all- it _was_ Chazz who kissed him first.

Unfortunately Jaden was let down when he said: “I’ve got my game on! And I’m about to turn yours off!”

Unfortunate. Jaden wouldn’t’ve minded an acknowledgement of undying love right now. Would make the stakes even higher – if that were possible.

He wondered if it even once crossed the other boys mind to do that, but he doubted it.

* * *

“I’ve been waiting a long time to tell you this, Jaden, so listen up!” Chazz was half tempted to tell Jaden how he hated him. How he was constantly on his mind. That during the time he was stranded at sea, all he saw was his stupid face. All he could think about was... the thing... that had happened.

No, instead he couldn’t. All he had to do was throw around insults and Jaden would know it meant nothing. That he meant nothing.

“I’ve got my game on, and I’m about to turn yours off!” Chazz said instead.

He was going to take Jaden down.

Not like... _down_ like _that_ , as in down like in a duel monsters game down.

* * *

Jaden wasn’t going to back down.

Not from this duel, or any duel, and not from helping Chazz. From the sounds of his malicious laughter, he needed help. Because Jaden was having fun losing- and the former Obelisk needed to learn that too.

Then he’d be a better person. Hey, they might even have a chance at a relationship.

And when the Chancellor told Jaden not to give up he could only smile to himself and answer “Who’s giving up?” to the surprise of everyone. “I mean, I’m having way too much fun to give up. After all that’s what duelling is all about.”

 _Please learn this_ , he thought, staring at Chazz and trying to will his thoughts to him. “Win or lose, cause if you’re having fun, you win every time,” Jaden explained. Please. “And if I can have fun losing, shouldn’t you be able to winning? It’s seriously not that hard, despite what your brother’s may want you to believe.”

And that took Chazz aback, “What do you know about my brothers?”

“Well for starters Chazz, I know they’re the ones you’re duelling for and putting pressure on you... come on, Chazz, remember when you duelled for the excitement of it?”

Even if the other boy only had one memory when he was having fun duelling, maybe he could remember it and it would work.

“I only play to win,” Chazz growled.

Guess not. It was too bad, but still, one speech wasn’t going to sway Chazz. Something else would have to: time.

Speaking of time, it was time to continue with the duel.

* * *

“I’m inviting my hero kids to come out and play!” Jaden said.

“To play?” Chazz asked, his thoughts going right into the gutter. Yeah, he could play with Jaden alright. Not right now.

NO! Not _ever_ —what was he thinking? He gritted his teeth, and not from anger. More of a certain type of frustration many adults could feel, and most certainly hormonal teenagers.

The frustration quickly disappeared when Jaden beat his monster. AGAIN. For FUCKS sake.

“NO!!” Chazz yelled out, falling to his knees.

“And that’s game!” Jaden yelled out, but it didn’t register to Chazz, who wanted to block out anything and everything Jaden ever had to do or say again. He wanted to block out the cheers from Duel Academy. He wanted to block out his _brothers_.

_No._

And their voices echoing when they came up to him.

“LOSER”

“You’re no brother of ours”

“You’re a disgrace.”

Chazz whimpered, “Give me another chance.”

They didn’t listen- going on and on.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could win this by myself,” they didn’t care for excuses and instead Chazz found himself being held up by his collar.

“Let him go!”

That was Jaden, Chazz didn’t even have to look, but it sounded deeper, angrier. Like actually angry. That was a feat- the boy never got angry. But now? For what? For Chazz?

“Yeah sure he lost, but how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck,” Jaden said.

He was actually _helping_ him? After everything Chazz had said and done and... Gosh there was that kiss again. Forget it.

“‘You jerks’ – do you have any idea who we are? We could have you crushed kid,” his brother said.

Jaden stood his ground.

“Why defend Chazz now anyhow? He’s a nobody now. Disowned by us! And by the whole world. I mean the cameras caught enough of it, he got schooled, he got mopped up!”

“And worst of all he got beat!”

His brothers were right. Chazz was a total nobody, nothing. Still, all Jaden continued to stand his ground, and he looked mad as hell, “Wrong!”

What?

“There was one fight he did win, the fight against you two. Sure Chazz may not have won the duel, but hey at least he fought it on his own terms. It’s like he said: He used his cards! And not what your money could buy!”

And his brother’s let him go. Chazz trying his hardest not to whimper or cry like some loser idiot.

“Tight duel, Chazz,” Jaden said, “and I know it’s cheesy, but the truth is, we both won here.”

No. No he was wrong. The slacker had no idea what he was talking about. “You’re just saying that.” Nobody else believes what Jaden just said. Why can’t he be sensible for once? “Nobody else believes that.”

Chazz was a loser. A loser times a million. He didn’t know what Jaden was playing at – if he really thought that damned kiss meant something – but he was mistaken.

And then he heard it. The chanting repeated “CHAZZ IT UP!” but it wasn’t just coming from North Academy, but the students of Duel Academy were too.

He had _lost_ , and Jaden stuck up for him when his brothers disowned him, and now so was everyone else.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the brunette who looked at him with a nervous smile.

* * *

“Hey Chazz!”

How was it possible for this guy to find him everywhere? Jaden must have some type of superpower. A Chazz tracker maybe.

Chazz turned away from the cliff, having watched his brothers fly away in their helicopters. Jaden came running up to him.

“So you’re leaving tomorrow huh?” Jaden asked.

 _Maybe_ , Chazz thought, looking out in the ocean. He had made up his mind, but he didn’t say anything. He knew why Jaden was here, and it wasn’t about the duel or about school.

“About what happened,” Chazz started.

“It’s cool, remember? It never happened!” Jaden said, then gave a panicky laugh.

It was a perfect moment, like in a dream. The burnt orange sunlight stretched across the horizon, the sun swamping into the gradually darkening waters below the cliffs where they stood. He looked over at Jaden whose delicate features were hidden by the sun’s bright light, but his slight smile more apparent than ever. His red jacket more vivid than under dull classroom lighting. The strands of hair on his head were sharp, clear, soft. Tempting to touch. His eyes like the melted caramel that Chazz could remember an Uncle made when he was younger- the way it shone, and how it was sweet. Jaden was far too sweet.

Yes, this was like a dream, but he knew it wasn’t.

“You duelled well,” Jaden said, tilting his head a touch in Chazz’s direction, but did not look at him directly.

“You too,” Chazz admitted, not sure if it was a good idea.

Jaden grinned wider, his eyes on Chazz even though he hadn’t wholly turned his head. Then he let out a laugh and turned to face Chazz full on.

“You just complimented me!” Jaden’s hand grabbed Chazz’s upper arm.

“Don’t get used to it,” Chazz grumbled, looking towards the ground, too embarrassed to make any eye contact.

He only looked up again after he felt Jaden’s lips smack his cheek. Chazz’s eyes were wide with surprise and he was struck speechless.

“Did that happen?” Jaden asked mischievously.

Chazz opened his mouth, but wasn’t able to say anything. _This idiot_.

Jaden let go of him, walking backwards away from him, but still grinning, “Maybe next year, Princeton.”

“Get lost, slacker!” It was meant to come out cruel, but he couldn’t stop his smile.

Jaden threw his head back and laughed, before turning around and heading to the Slifer dorms. Chazz stood there, watching him become smaller and smaller, disappearing into the trees, and knowing that no, it wouldn’t be a year.

* * *

“Don’t forget to write!” Jaden said, grinning. Somehow without talking they had managed to solve the incident. And the second incident he guessed, not sure what had compelled him to kiss Chazz on the cheek.

A whole group of Duel Academy students stood at the docks to watch the North Academy leaving.

Then, what Chazz said next made him feel secretly so happy he could’ve kissed the boy again: “I’m not going back.”

Gasps of horror from the Northerners and Chazz addressed them, explaining that he belonged at Duel Academy, it was his home. Jaden nearly teared up, but at least they were interrupted by Crowler speaking into a microphone to announce the prize the winner received.

“I give you the most beautiful woman on the island! Miss Duel Academy!” Crowler yelled out.

Syrus and Jaden ran up to the front of the stage, Jaden hyped about what was happening.

“Sounds hot,” Jaden said, trying to sound as straight as possible.

“Jay, be my wingman, ‘kay?” Syrus said.

“Here she is!” Crowler announced and a very made-up Ms Dorothy coming up to the stage, and every teenager – Jaden wasn’t about to start excluding the gay ladies either – groaned with shock and horror.

“Dorothy’s Miss Duel Academy?” Jaden was shocked. _But_ , _BUT_ \- he put it up all as an act. He didn’t want Syrus or anyone else figuring out about Chazz.

“Will the winning Chancellor please come onto stage?” Crowler announced.

And Chancellor Shepard victoriously walked across to receive a kiss on the cheek from Ms Dorothy. All the students present were disgusted and horrified.

All Jaden could think of was, _that’s how I looked when I kissed Chazz? Gross!_ But also- “A kiss, that’s the big prize you two were talking about?”

The Slifer looked back when he heard the crying from the other Chancellor, spotting Chazz who looked more than a little weirded out. But then the darker haired boy looked up and met eyes with Jaden, giving him a small smile. A happy one, like he’d seen in the dreams.

Man, he must be a prophet.

Then the wedding came back to mind. No, not a prophet. Then he thought of Yugi Mutou. _Maybe_ , if he was up to marrying Chazz when he was older. One could never know, truly.

When finally the North Academy got around to leaving, Jaden couldn’t help but be impressed that everyone was crying that they had to leave Chazz behind. Even the chancellor! Or maybe he was still crying about Ms Dorothy.

 _Chazz is mine_ , Jaden thought with a sly smile.

When the North Academy was too far gone for them to see anymore, Banner explained to Chazz, that rejoining the school meant becoming a new student, and a new student meant joining the Slifer dorm.

 _Oh shit_ , Jaden thought again, smiling bigger, _He’s mine times a hundred_.

“Then we’ll find you a roommate,” Banner said.

“Roommate? Look, Chazz Princeton rooms alone!”

 _I’ll be your roommate_ , Jaden almost cried. This was perfect, he felt euphoric. They could share a room, but he didn’t bring it up.

With some teasing – or really, unfortunate truth – about cockroaches and rats, Chazz was less than thrilled. But every Slifer was excited, attempting a group hug with Chazz in the middle. It was a no go for Chazz, but his screams of annoyance didn’t get anyone down.

But Jaden wondered the whole time who to talk to so that Chazz could get bunked with him.


	4. Single Room for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazz is now a Slifer, and although he managed to get his own room, he invited Jaden to sleep over anyway. What gives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written when I'd finished episodes 27-33, I think

“Hey Boss,” It was that stupid duel spirit again. The yellow Ojama he wished would leave, but no matter what happened, he always misinterpreted whatever Chazz said and stuck around.

“Will you just get lost?” Chazz asked, waving at the ugly yellow creature, swatting his hands around at it.

“Come on, Boss!” Ojama yellow was confused, “I just wanted to talk.”

Some Slifer’s passing Chazz stared at him weird. To them, all it looked like was Chazz hitting thin air with his hands in front of his dorm room.

Chazz clapped his hands together, finally catching the duel spirit, but Spirit’s happened to be transparent, so hitting Ojama Yellow didn’t actually _hit_ him. The spirit still disappeared from sight anyway.

“Hey, Chazz!” Jaden came running to him from the other side of the building, “talking to your little friend again?”

“All that twerp does is be annoying,” Chazz clenched his teeth together. As long as it doesn’t appear again.

“Aw, come on man, they can’t be that bad,” Jaden forced a laugh.

Chazz’s only reply was his  mouth curling to reveal his gnashing teeth, letting out what sounded like a small growl.

Jaden just stared, unimpressed, but then asked, “So who’re you sharing your room with?”

Ah yes, perfect – now he could be smug. “I’m not, Slacker. I got a whole room to myself.”

“What!?” Jaden’s eyes widened as much as his already big eyes could, “No way! How’d you pull that off?”

What Chazz had shouted at Mr Banner went echoing through his head- “MY BROTHERS MAY HAVE DISOWNED ME, BUT MY PARENTS HAVEN’T! SO YOU BETTER GET ME MY OWN ROOM OR YOU’LL HEAR FROM THEIR LAWYERS!” – Not Chazz’s best moment, but it was all he thought of at the time.

Besides, it had worked. And here he was.

“Let’s just say I know how to reason,” Chazz said, glad that Jaden didn’t ask him further about it.

Jaden was bright-eyed, “Oh man that’s sweet! Now you can do whatever you want-,”

 _Yes, anything he wanted_ , Chazz haughtily smiled, eyeing Jaden with some ideas in mind.

“-Like eating snacks around the room! Or going to bed in your underwear! And nobody could complain,” Jaden finished.

 _Not quite what I had in mind_ , Chazz thought. “Yeah, or invite whomever I want to stay the night,” and he tried to stare as pointedly as possible at Jaden. _Take the hint_.

“Yeah, we could have a sleepover!” Jaden said.

 _There we go_ , but something told Chazz that Jaden still didn’t quite understand what he'd implied. Close enough though. “You can visit whenever you want, Slacker. Even move in for a couple of nights.”

Jaden scratched the back of his head, “That’s awfully nice of you Chazz, but I like staying with Syrus and Chumley. They’re my real roomies.”

Yeah, the Slifer – _fellow_ Slifer, Chazz mentally shuddered – had the point go completely over his head. _What did Chazz see in him?_

Maybe he should go back to crushing on Alexis, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen ever again. Maybe finding somebody else to crush on; make a list of attributes to someone _worthy_ of him. Yes, that was the way to go.

“Well, I’ll see you around Jaden. The offer’s always up, though,” Chazz waved, walking off towards the academy building.

* * *

The school yard was mostly empty during midday, with most people in class. Yet, Alexis wasn’t at all surprised to find Jaden and Syrus sitting around, going through their cards and conversing.

“It was pretty weird,” Alexis overheard Jaden say to Syrus.

“What was weird?” Alexis stood over them, and the two boys looked up in surprise, not having expected her. Alexis joined them on the grass when Jaden started explaining.

“Oh, just Chazz. He invited me to bunk with him, but not _permanently_ , just for a night or two.”

Her eyebrow raised at that. A piece of the puzzle falling together, remembering that Jaden looking up the whole gay marriage thing. Jaden was totally clueless - as boys were - over what Chazz had asked of him, otherwise Alexis was pretty sure he wouldn’t have mentioned that Chazz asked him to 'sleepover' for a night.

And here she thought Chazz had a crush on _her_.

Or, well, maybe he _did_. There were still things like bisexuality and polyamory.

It seemed the girl’s at the school were more open talking about sexualities than the boys, especially if Jaden was oblivious about gay people being a thing. She knew she shouldn’t pry, that was terribly rude, but her curiosity and urge to gossip got the better of her.

“Have you considered,” Alexis started, but pausing as she carefully considered her words. If Syrus had no idea about what was happening, she had to be careful, “considered that it has something to do with your internet searches?”

Jaden stared at her blankly. He might be the best at duelling, but he most definitely couldn’t be the brightest tool in the shed.

“Internet searches?” Jaden asked dumbly. Then it must have hit him. His face going red and he sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head, “Oh _those_ , yeah, ahh... I dunno... that stuff?”

“What searches?” Syrus asked.

Okay, so he had no idea what was going on, Alexis noted. Don’t ever mention anything to Syrus. She let out a chuckle and said, “Maybe you should talk to Chazz again, but with that in mind.”

Jaden fell backwards onto the grass, laughing uncertainly, his limbs spread out and sinking into the grass.

“I’ll see you boys around,” Alexis said, still amused, and stood up, heading off. She overheard Syrus saying “You okay, Jay? What was that about?”

_Really._

* * *

With the shadow hunters as a new threat, Jaden hadn’t had the time to speak to Chazz again. Or that was his excuse. Not that he wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Chazz... but ' _sharing'_ the room was something totally different!

No, Jaden Yuki was but a wholesome fledgling and not ready for it. Yet, he couldn’t help but stay near Chazz when he could, or occasionally eye him and wonder if he should talk to him about it. Or if not the offer, then just go and hang out with him in his room. Not like they had to _do_ anything.

He got to put it off further when he ended up in a sickbay bed. Along with Alexis’ long-lost brother who had somehow reappeared.

“I’m fine,” Jaden had kept insisting, until Chazz said he couldn’t even fight a blanket, and to make a point covered him with it.

After flailing around a bit. he emerged from underneath his covers, “I did it!” Only to have Chazz cover him up again, “No you didn’t, best two out of three.”

Suppose it was Chazz’s way of looking out for him. He also supposed Chazz would’ve come to visit more often if Alexis wasn’t at her brother’s bedside. She had every right to be there, but Jaden wondered what would happen if she left for even five minutes.

Even after he defeated Camula in a duel and freeing Crowler and Zane’s souls, the nurse wanted him to stay a night in the sickbay to make sure he was definitely in tip-top shape.

When he was given the thumbs up and good bill of health, the first person to greet him outside the corridor was Chazz- and he was the _only_ person.

Jaden stood a little dumbstruck when he stepped out of the sickbay, staring at the taller boy, who leaned back against the wall opposite, a foot against the wall and his arms crossed. Pointed features and hair looking more pointed than usual from the way the sun shone from the windows above.

“Hi,” Jaden said. They hadn’t properly been alone in a while.

“Hey,” Chazz said, standing up, “You ready to go?”

“Ah, yeah,” Jaden said, then was surprised when Chazz held out his hand. He stared at it for a moment.

Chazz said, “You’ll kiss my cheek but not hold my hand?”

“That was _one_ kiss,” Jaden said.

“Two,” Chazz corrected him, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

“What if somebody sees?” Jaden argued.

“Everyone’s in class,” Chazz told him, tensing his fingers some more, wriggling them, urging him.

“ _You’re_ missing class?” Jaden asked in surprise, but taking hold of his hand. Warm, dry, and larger than his own. Their fingers interlocked.

“There’ll be more classes,” Chazz said, his other hand going into his pocket.

They stayed silent, walking through the corridors and down the stairs, hand-in-hand. Jaden was on high alert, perking up at the first sign of any sound, eyes narrowing if he saw an odd shadow at a corner. But they didn’t come across anyone.

That was until they heard Alexis behind them just as they reached the ground floor.

“I _KNEW_ IT!”

Their hands instantly unclenched from each other and they were both tackle-hugged to the ground from behind.

“I knew it!” Alexis said again, lying on her belly beside them, a hand around each of them, “Something was up. I knew it.”

“Can you let go?” Chazz said, crawling away and getting up.

“There’s nothing going on,” Jaden said when Alexis’ let go and they got to their feet.

“Really, nothing? Then what was that?” Alexis asked, looking as though she’d just received an Egyptian God card.

“You were seeing things,” Chazz said flatly, face revealing nothing. Jaden, on the other hand, was eternally embarrassed, but if Chazz was playing dumb then he should do. _Don’t burn up_.

“Seeing things?” Alexis asked, “Come on, I know now. I can keep a secret besides.”

“There really isn’t anything going on,” Jaden said with a frown, “at least... not really... maybe? Not entirely.”

“Not entirely?” Alexis badgered.

“It was _one_ kiss,” Chazz rolled his eyes.

“Two,” Jaden corrected, giving a knowing grin. Chazz didn’t look too happy that Jaden had done so. Perhaps because of Alexis’ presence.

She held a hand over her mouth and gave a small squeal, “This will be the best kept secret on campus. I _love_ it.”

Chazz looked ready to implode, “Yeah, you better keep it to yourself or I’ll-,”

Jaden held up his hand, and Chazz fell silent. There was a tingly sensation he realised had to do with this new found power of making-Chazz-shut-it. Holy crap. Jaden didn’t even know he could do it.

“She can keep a secret,” Jaden said to the other boy.

Chazz looked away, his jaw tightening. It was a moment before he looked back at the two of them and gave a nod.

“Great!” Jaden said and then yawned, “Well I’m totally beat. Could use some shut eye.”

“Good idea,” Alexis said, and giddily to Chazz, “Take him back to the dorm, and look after each other. The shadow hunters are still a threat!”

“See ya later, Alexis,” Jaden yawned again, then went to link his arm with Chazz’s, “Come on, you heard Alexis- we gotta look after each other.”

Chazz just let out a dissatisfied ‘hmm’.

* * *

Down at the Slifer dorms, Chazz made sure Jaden got to his room and even stayed in it for a while. After all, neither Syrus nor Chumley were around. Chazz kept his butt firmly on a seat as Jaden crawled into his bed, looking ready to sleep his way through the day.

“You can still come to my room,” Chazz said, “if you need quiet.”

“It’s already quiet here,” Jaden said, opening one eye and looking right at Chazz, “I know what you meant now. Before, when you invited me to stay the night.”

Chazz sat up a little taller, eyes narrowing.

“But I’m not ready,” Jaden said, “thanks anyway, I’m flattered but I have to say no. That goes for anyone.”

Chazz kept his mouth shut, but feeling an invisible tug, some desire, he got up and went over to the bunk bed. It was a good thing Jaden was on the bottom, so when he sat on the floor he was still eye-level with him, resting his head on Jaden’s bed and keeping their faces close.

“You gonna protect me like some knight in shining armour?” Jaden asked with a laugh.

In reply, Chazz reached up and touched the other boy’s thick hair, running his fingers through it. Jaden closed both eyes and let out a gratified hum.

“Don’t expect me to be so mushy around anyone, ever,” Chazz said. He almost uttered that everything had been an accident. It wasn’t like he had wanted to kiss Jaden first – well he had, because he did. But he didn’t at the same time. Feelings were confusing, and one of the most annoying things that could exist in this world, but he said no more.

“I don’t expect you to. You could be a little nice though,” Jaden said, almost a whisper.

“Don’t get your expectations too high,” Chazz couldn’t help but give a small smile. He kissed Jaden on the forehead, standing up and heading out of the room, “Sleep well, Slacker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole "you can't even win a fight against a blanket" thing was pretty funny. Chazz looking out for Jaden, am I right?? :P
> 
> Once again thanks for reading! If you review please no major spoilers from the series! Thank you!


	5. Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first part based during episode 34. I was first like "the academy has a pool WTF!?" but I later remembered this is originally in Japanese, so it's probably an onsen? The dub just changed it, so I fixed that by just calling this chapter 'onsen' lmao. I, the creative genuis.  
> Then the next part... so apparently spiritshipping is the most popular ship in this fandom but I have no idea what that is I haven’t been introduced to Jessie yet, but I feel like rivalshipping is gonna crash and burn T_T I, the eternal pessimist.

The Academy’s pool was total bliss. Inside a glass dome, small islands around. It was like a manmade lagoon in a paradise.

Syrus, Chumley and Jaden were having a blast, as Jaden- erm- ‘borrowed’ Syrus’ towel and swam away with it, his friend paddling after him as best he could in a swim ring – it was for revenge of Syrus asking him about a nightmare he’d had last night. Not involving Chazz, thankfully, but the blue eyes white dragon and his friends in danger.

Actually, he would’ve rather had dreamed of Chazz.

Then as Jaden waved the towel around, Syrus was interrupted by water being thrown right on him.

“Take a chill pill short stack!” Chazz sat on a rock in the middle of the water, wearing nothing but a small towel.

 _Stop feeling so weird_ , Jaden told himself. Then to Chazz said “Hey, what’s new Chazzaroo?”

“That’s cute,” although Chazz didn’t sound pleased.

 _So they were playing this game, huh?_ Jaden smiled, “Why thank you, thought of it all by myself. So, you here to hang out?”

Yeah, thought of it when he had nothing better to do than think about Chazz... in the middle of class. What was it? One of Crowler’s? He couldn’t remember. All one would have to do was look through his notebooks, because the only thing on them were scribbles of different names for Chazz.

Yikes. He’s gotta burn it.

“With you? Ha! That’s a good laugh, Slacker,” Chazz said with his arms crossed, not even looking at him.

 _Definitely playing the I-despise-you game_. Jaden wasn’t fond of it, but he knew Chazz wasn’t about to go hollering about the... incident _s_.

Chazz was hit in the face by water, and Jaden looked over to see Syrus sticking his tongue out, “and that’s an even better one!”

That did made Chazz much less happy, “You’ll pay for that!” and Chazz dived in after Syrus, cursing at him and yelling out “I’m gonna Chazz you up!” before the two started fighting in the water. Then Chumley went to join in.

Jaden may have considered it, but he had awful flashbacks to the shadow games and the realisation that he couldn’t play for fun anymore. He had to win, or suffer consequences of lost souls. And the excitement burnt from him.

Spotting his Winged Kuriboh not too far away, he swam after the fur ball, like Kuriboh wanted to tell or show him something.

He fell into the waters, followed by Syrus, Chumley and Chazz. The four of them in an odd place... below? Below the waters. And with spirit monsters all around them.

Being challenged by Kaibaman scared the hell out of Jaden, thinking about the blue eyes white dragon and how he’d lost to it in his dream, but he had to do it. Conquer fear.

* * *

Jaden was scared, but Chazz just stood aside and frowned as he watched, showing no feelings. When the Blue Eyes came out, he knew it was going to be a short duel.

But damn Jaden looked more than scared. Maybe Chazz should have carried Jaden to his room, stayed with him during his nightmares.

The idiot better conquer his fear, and Chazz supposed this was a good time as any.

Even better, as the duel progressed, Jaden took out one of the blue eyes. “Jaden actually did it!” Chazz was unable to contain his enthrallment.

“Next I’ll throw down a face down!” Jaden said- and Chazz knew he had to be back to normal.

The duel went on, and Chazz maybe got a little too confident – much like Jaden himself – and the burst and explosion from the three Blue Eyes blinded them, then once it dimmed down, the three onlookers stared at the body which had fallen to the ground. Chazz had to restrain from running up to him, to make sure Jaden was okay. At least the Spirits started to surround them, and Jaden was getting up.

He was fine, Chazz told himself. And once Kaibaman had spoken to Jaden; Syrus, Chumley and Chazz ran up to him... and Jaden just acknowledged Syrus and Chumley.

Chazz pretended not to be hurt, instead hiding his emotions through anger and saying, “Oh yeah, well I’m over this place, can we please get out of this weird spirit cave?” and just to add insult to injury he added, “It’s low rent.”

And when Kuriboh helped them all get home, their clothes disappeared and they were in nothing but their towels again, going up the water.

In nothing but their towels. Just towels. That’s fine. Those were his last thoughts until he blacked out.

At least he was awoken by Jaden on dry land beside the lagoon. In nothing but towels.

* * *

Rain pattered down lightly. The drizzle rhythmed on the tinny roof of the Slifer dorm’s veranda, grey clouds hiding the sunlight. No one else was in sight, and as Jaden called out for Syrus and Chumley, he felt hauntingly alone.

He stepped along the wooden floors, but somehow they didn’t sound like the normal timber trembling. Instead it sounded like an undeserving hammering, with no resonance and only a dead halt.

Jaden grabbed hold of the railings, looking down to the ground floor. He spotted a figure sitting on the wet ground, leaning against one of the beams, one of their hands holding onto it. Their dark clothing and forward spiked hair was unmistakable.

“Chazz!” Jaden yelled out, running down the stairs, skipping the last few and running over to him. The other boy looked different– older.

And although the rain had first hid it, when Chazz looked up, his wet cheeks and red eyes gave away his tears.

“What’s wrong?” Jaden asked, not caring that the rain was now beating onto him. Somehow, he didn’t dampen- but Chazz’s hair was starting to lose its shape.

“Go away,” Chazz told him. It was unusual for him to not turn away when he was crying. Something bad was up.

“Let me help,” Jaden said.

“You can’t,” Chazz told him, “It’s _my_ fault.”

Jaden could only blink.

“I’m not good enough for you, I never was,” Chazz continued, “I’m a jerk. I’ll always be a jerk.”

“What? Don’t be stupid,” Jaden said, “You’re a good guy... deep down.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Chazz used his hand to try and hit Jaden, but he stepped away just in time, surprised by the outburst.

Chazz clenched his hand, letting out a sob, turning away, “I was never good enough.”

The utterly defeated tone made Jaden dare to step closer again, and with no sign of Chazz going to lash out at him, he sat down beside him, taking hold of his arm. “What are you _on_ about?”

When Chazz turned to face him, it was as though the other boy was at a realisation. And although Jaden was thinking ‘boy’, he reminded himself that here Chazz didn’t look much like a boy anymore.

“Why are you in that jacket?” Chazz asked.

“I’m a Slifer, remember?” Jaden said with a toothy grin, “And red looks _great_ on me.”

“It does,” Chazz said, so quiet that Jaden almost hadn’t heard him. Chazz turned his head, looking at his surroundings, in complete ease. His tears had stopped, and he had wonder in his eyes. “I almost forgot what it was like.”

“What what was like?” Jaden was glad the normal Chazz – for this one couldn’t be normal with his unconcealed tears and older demeanor – wasn’t as cryptic as this one.

“This,” he gestured vaguely, and then touched Jaden’s face, “you.”

“Aaah,” Jaden got nervous.

“Jaden,” Chazz said, voice silky and airy- so uncharacteristic, “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure!” Jaden said, feeling water droplets smother on his cheeks, unsure where they were coming from.

“We’re sitting on the ground,” Chazz said simply, face close to his, “on the dirt... and you’re wearing white pants.”

It was animatic when Jaden jumped up from the ground, staring down at his muddied buttocks. He let out a frustrated groan – he hated doing laundry!  

“Nice dimensions,” Chazz said, flirty and amused.

“Oh very funny!” was all Jaden said before he was suddenly pulled out in darkness and awoke in bed.

“You okay Jay?” Syrus was standing beside his bed looking concerned.

Out of it for a moment. It took him a bit to sit up in bed, “Yeah fine, why?”

“You were crying in your sleep,” Syrus said, “another nightmare?”

Jaden wiped his cheeks, noticing they were indeed wet. Damn it, what the hell had that been? “Uh, no, not a nightmare... I think.”

“Okay, well we’re here for you if you need us,” Syrus said, Chumley was sticking his head out from atop of the bed, but hadn’t climbed down from the top most bunk yet.

Jaden forced a laugh, “thanks guys, but I’ll be fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's always taking so long to update, it's actually been a while since I wrote this chapter (or the next one I'm about to post), so I hope they're not so bad! But consider the updates a Christmas gift from yours truly! Happy Holiday! :)


	6. Collecting Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I know what's happening anymore? HAPPY HOLIDAYS though, everyone. This is... I think during episode 35? I didn't know Chazz had such an issue with his room. ALSO SHIT I died because Chazz was getting annoyed by the Ojama- okay slap him away. Then peace and quiet... and Jaden interrupts. Jaden always interrupts in this damn fic (or at first anyway). I thought it was funny it happened on the actual show. Also: Seto Kaiba *throws glitter*

Slapping away the duel spirit who then disappeared? Perfect. It meant peace and quiet.

That peace and quiet being interrupted? Terrible. Jaden needs to learn to stop talking.

The fact that it was _Jaden_? Perfect. Maybe he was there to take up the offer... except Syrus was there too.

Conclusion: Terrible.

It had become a chore to achieve peace, quiet and just Jaden in his presence. It was a mere impossibility to ask for just Jaden along with peace and quiet, because let’s be real, Jaden _can’t_ be quiet. It was like a physical impossibility for the boy.

Chazz thought the day was going to be awful because of Jaden and Syrus’ abysmal interruption, along with going with them to Chancellor Shephard’s office.

But no. The day became worse. His brothers – curse them and their stupid hair – were trying to buy Duel Academy and shut it down. But thanks to Seto Kaiba it wasn’t so simple.

No, literally, thank Seto Kaiba, because he said they could have the Academy if – and only if – they could beat one of this students. And that was Chazz. Since his brother’s didn’t believe he could do it.

So curse them both times a million.

* * *

Okay, so the terms were a little... off-putting and really, _really_ bad. But Jaden had faith in Chazz. Sure, monsters with less than five hundred life points wasn’t the most ideal deck, but their special abilities could be useful and he could end up with some pretty cool moves.

If only Chazz knew that.

And everyone else. The mutterings of other students about their disbelief and their dislike for Chazz was ever frustrating. It annoyed Jaden so much so, he spoke out;

“Well you know what I think? I think you’re all dead wrong. I know Chazz can win this duel, because I’ve duelled him myself, and duelists don’t come much tougher!” Yeah- or with a pretty tight grip, Jaden thought of the Incident for a passing instant, but forgot it after Chazz’s reply.

“Yeah I know, that’s exactly the problem, Jaden.”

What the frickity? “What’s that mean?” Jaden asked. And the interruptions from Bastion, Alexis and Zane couldn’t have come at a better time.

Chazz’s reveal of only having one card under 500 attack strength? Not better. But it did do Jaden proud when Chazz (or “The Chazz” as he had called himself and Jaden couldn’t help be both amused and cringe) had announced he would go in search for the weak cards thrown into a well by other duellists. 

_Perfect_ , Jaden thought, _he was learning to appreciate_ _cards not for just their attack strength._

And Jaden couldn’t help but feel, and admit to be, slightly enamoured.

* * *

Chazz did not ask for Jaden to come with him, so he could only complain when Jaden walked behind him, singing some song at the top of his lungs.

‘Angry duel spirits’ Jaden had said. _Weak_ angry duel spirits, Chazz had corrected, and he most certainly didn’t require protecting from them. Sure, Chazz wouldn’t have minded any time, being alone with him, but the fact there were duel spirits around? That was uncomfortable.

Why hadn’t the idiot stayed at the academy?

“Besides, it’s sure nice to get some fresh air!” Jaden said, “Can’t you smell the freshness, Chazz?” and the other boy came up beside him and threw his arm around him. While Chazz had indeed smelt the flavour of the forest, bucolic and unspoiled of faux, with the kiss of the wind; as soon as Jaden stood beside him, all Chazz got was a whiff of his scent and... shrimp? How much _shrimp_ did this boy eat? Despite it, a heartened feeling arose from the close proximity.

“Smells delightful,” Chazz said in reply with no elaboration if it was the forest or Jaden himself he spoke of—Jaden would only think it was the forest, and gave no indication of knowing otherwise. Though in Chazz’s own mind, he forcibly asserted it was about the forest.

“So we gonna go into the well?” Jaden said. The well they were searching for had chipped stones and greenery growing in through cracks. It was definitely empty, and Chazz pulled out the rope ladder he was carrying in his duffle bag and threw it down into the empty shaft. The two of them moved a large rock to secure the ladder under it.

Chazz braced himself that the weak rejected card rumour would turn out to be false. He led the way down.

* * *

Gathering the cards took so long, Chazz almost regretted having told them they could all come with him. At least Jaden was having the time of his life.

“Hey, check this one out: _Outstanding Dog Marron_. It’s adorable!” When Jaden complemented the card, the spirit came out to bark and wag its tail. “Aw, hey little fella!” Jaden tried to pat its head, but his hand went right through it. It didn’t put off the dog who jumped around more, yapping happily.

“Stop encouraging them,” Chazz snapped, not a huge fan of any of the duel spirits coming out of the cards no matter how adorable or not annoying it was, and no matter how much Jaden enjoyed their company.

“There’s quite a lot here,” Jaden passed what cards he had gathered to Chazz, “We’ll have to go through them and organise a deck of forty.”

“ _We_ ,” Chazz grumbled, putting the cards into his jacket, “Don’t fool yourself, Jaden. It doesn’t matter what happened between us, I’m putting the deck together on my own.”

He went back over to the ladder, tugging slightly on it to make sure it was still fixed and wouldn’t fall when he was half way up.

“So you’re going to suffer the presence of these duel spirits all on your own?” Jaden asked with a chortle. He stood on the other side of the ladder, his face poking between the rungs.

“Looks like I have to,” Chazz said, but with no excitement.

“You know, I could help, I’ll even spend the night if-,” Jaden started, but Chazz interrupted him noticing where this was going.

“No. That offers long past, Slacker,” Chazz told him, “I offered, you said no. No seconds.”

“I like hearing ‘no seconds’ as much now as I do during lunch times,” Jaden said upset, but what wouldn’t kill him doesn’t matter.

Chazz climbed the ladder, hoping that Jaden wouldn’t talk and simply keep his mind on the climb. It was a mere wish, as Jaden wouldn’t keep his trap shut.

“I’m sure if you had some company of another person who could see duel spirits it wouldn’t be so bad, ya know? The other person being me. I think Chumley might see duel spirits too, but I’m not entirely sure. I can’t be more irritating to you than the duel spirits, am I?”

Chazz had already climbed out of the well, and as soon as Jaden finished talking, his head appeared from out of it and he looked at Chazz with the most questioning look and inquiring tone. It was a genuine question he wanted answered.

_Well no, not really_ , Chazz could honestly say, _your presence is much more appealing than anyone else’s – especially those of duel spirits – but I don’t want to look as though I care_.

“Yes,” Chazz finally replied, grabbing Jaden from under his arms to help him out, although it was likely Jaden was competent enough to climb out on his own.

“Really?” Jaden asked, his kicked-puppy expression strangely confronting. Chazz didn’t answer.

“Come on, I can’t be that bad? _You_ wouldn’t’ve kissed _me_ otherwise.”

Only the rushing of leaves spoke, Chazz made mute, clueless how to reply. The truth was unwanted, and there was no way he’d say it to Jaden, but there was no way to deny the moment in his former Obelisk room.

“It didn’t happen,” Chazz parroted what they had said about it before.

If Jaden wanted to argue, Chazz wasn’t there to listen, walking off, headed right back to the academy.

“Chazz!” Jaden shouted, running after him, “We _should_ talk about this.”

“Nothing to talk about, Jaden,” Chazz told him, not looking at him, keeping his eyes firmly in front of him, “And I don’t want to talk about this in the presence of Duel Spirits.”

“Come on, Boss, we’re not listening,” Ojama Yellow appeared close to his shoulder, and Chazz’s immediate response was to swat him away. When Yellow didn’t disappear, he tried whacking again, but was stopped by Jaden grabbing hold of his wrist.

“Some privacy right now would be great, Yellow,” Jaden said heartily to the Spirit, as though any annoyance he may feel were non-existent. Worst of all, Yellow listened to him, replying a, “Sure thing!” and disappearing.

Jaden pulled Chazz so that they stood face-to-face, keeping hold of his wrist.

_Let go_ , Chazz thought, but didn’t want to pull away himself.

“So what is this thing?” Jaden asked seriously.

“There is no thing,” Chazz insisted with a heavy breath, “And I can’t talk about it right now because I need to prepare for this duel. The last thing I need to be thinking about is _you_.”

“So you do think about me? That’s sweet of you,” The smile was coming back to Jaden.

_What an idiot_. “If you really want to talk about it, we’ll do it after the duel,” Chazz relented.

And Jaden was happy again, bouncing on his feet, smile wide, “Sweet!” and then he did something that caused Chazz to blush harder than he had in a while – Jaden pecked him on the nose.

All the past memories of that dream that started all of it instantly rushed back, and he felt a hot flush. For fucks sake. “Let’s get back,” Chazz just said, pulling his hand away finally and going off, Jaden not far behind, his unrelenting melodies pulsating through trees.

* * *

The party of duel-spirits upstairs was tempting Jaden to go join. Besides, Chazz had promised they’d talk about the incidents.

Jaden went up the stairs and over to the opening of Chazz’s room, hearing the former Obelisk yelling, “I DON’T WANT ANCHOVIES!”

What the hell? Jaden stayed right outside the room to listen.

“AND I DON’T WANT ANY FRIENDS,” Chazz continued yelling, “OR ANY ROOMMATES OR PETS OR—OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU GUYS ARE!”

Oh of course, he was yelling at the duel spirits.

“In that case, just call us family!” one of the Ojamas said, and Jaden couldn’t help but smile when he heard that.

He finally stood at Chazz’s doorway, revealing himself to everyone in the room. When the duel spirits saw him, their yelling and chatter all died down.

“I sure hope you weren’t being serious when you said you don’t want friends or roomies, Chazzaroo,” Jaden crossed his arms, leaning against the entryway.

“What do you want!?” Chazz asked, uncontrollable in his anger. Jaden assumed it was the presence of all the duel spirits, but then the most peculiar thing happened.

The spirits all disappeared at once. At the same time. All gone. Almost like they knew that Chazz and Jaden needed privacy.

Chazz looked around him, now empty of spirits, with a confused frown and mouth slightly open.

Jaden stood smug at the doorway, “You said we could talk after your duel.”

Chazz’s mouth still didn’t close when he looked over at Jaden. Then- “Right, yeah.” His anger gone.

The brown-haired boy jumped onto Chazz’s bed, right in front of him.

“I don’t really know what we need to talk about, Slacker,” Chazz said, and if he were attempting to sound like his usual grouchy self, he failed miserably.

“The first time you kissed me, why?” Maybe doing this one step at a time, they could figure out what they were. Jaden didn’t want to stay in limbo forever. Could they be an item? Were they already? Should they wait longer? He waited for Chazz’s answer, feeling like it was taking an eternity.

“I had a dream where you kissed me,” Chazz said bluntly, “and it just felt right in it and I was... tempted.”

He looked embarrassed, so Jaden saved him, “I had a dream we got married. You know, I didn’t know same-sex marriage was a thing.”

“Good for you, Slacker,” Chazz let out a small laugh, staring down at his sheets as he let a hand run over it, straightening any creases.

“So you kissed me because you wanted to?” Jaden asked, his nose crinkling as he thought.

“Yes,” Chazz answered, “Well, maybe. No. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Jaden wasn’t sure what else to say, “What does that mean?”

Chazz shrugged, not looking at him.

“So do you like me or not?” Jaden asked.

For whatever reason, Chazz looked startled by the question. Jaden wasn’t sure _why_ , he should have expected it.

“I’m... you’re...” Chazz stayed silent, but then closed his eyes and gave a huff. “Jaden, you’re attractive in an odd way, but I don’t think we should do this.”

“I- what- I’m- Chazz?” Jaden felt his chest tightening and he didn’t like it.

“I need to sort out my feelings properly,” Chazz admitted, “maybe you do too I don’t know, but we should keep this... on the low. And we’ll stay...”

“Friends,” Jaden finished for him, “we’ll stay friends. Fine. Okay. Fine.” Why did he suddenly feel his stomach drop and chest squeeze? Jaden could feel himself choking, but he didn’t know from what. He did his best to hide it.

“Yeah, we can see how things go. You’re good with that, right?” Well at least Chazz didn’t show any signs of devastation.

Jaden just nodded. He stood up on the bed, jumping down from it and going to the doorway, managing to muster some words, “I’ll see you in class Chazz.” And he sprinted off, but not to his dorm, wanting to find a private place to cry.

_He didn’t care._ _Chazz didn’t care._

* * *

Once Jaden had gone, Chazz let out a sigh, and clenched his fists up and repeatedly hit his bed.

“You okay, Boss?” Ojama Yellow appeared, openly concerned.

Chazz let out a sound of anger, throwing his deck of cards at Ojama, the spirit disappearing after giving him a look of pity. He let himself lay face down on his bed, grabbing tight onto the sheets and letting himself sob into them.

He thought he had wanted Jaden to go, not to deal with it. But once he’d done it, he’d regretted it instantly. Why hadn’t he just taken it back? He had the chance, but he told himself it would be fine.

Lessons his brother’s had taught him came rushing back. When you create a problem, you deal with the consequences. And he supposed this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... bit of an upsetting spot to end at I guess?? But there's more to come, there's always more to come. Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed it. Uhhh.. not sure when I'm going to update again. My main tumblr blog is sugardaddylukeskywalker btw, if you ever want to message me about this feel free to (I have anon on). Aaaannddd HAPPY HOLIDAYS AGAIN. Hope you guys have a good one! I'm sure things for Chazz and Jaden will sort itself out <3

**Author's Note:**

> Where will this lead? Who knows? I sure don't. 
> 
>    
>  **Please don't leave any major spoilers from the series in the comments, thank you! <3 **


End file.
